1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base connector, a socket connector, and a complex type connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electric connector, which electrically connects a circuit board and electronic or electrical equipment, includes that having a first connector fixed to the surface of the circuit board and a second connector provided on a lead wire extending from electronic or electrical equipment and also inserted into the first connector (for example, refer to Document 1).                Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-26156 (published on Jan. 27, 2005)        
The first connector includes a so-called side-type connector in which, as described in the above Document 1, an outlet is opened in a direction parallel to the surface of the circuit board, and a so-called top-type connector in which the outlet is opened so as to face above the circuit board.
There is a case where an adsorption nozzle is used for mounting the first connector on the circuit board. Specifically, the adsorption nozzle first adsorbs the upper face of the first connector. Then, in this state, the first connector is pulled out of a package box. Further, the first connector thus pulled out is carried to a predetermined arrangement place on the circuit board, and the adsorption nozzle is separated from the first connector in a state that the first connector is disposed at the predetermined arrangement place.
However, where the first connector is a top-type connector, a outlet is opened on the upper face of the first connector. As a result, the upper face is smaller in area, thereby making it difficult to secure a sufficient area for adsorption.
Therefore, it is conceived that a tape is attached to the entire upper face of the first connector in advance to adsorb the first connector while a sufficient area is secured for adsorption. However, in this case, troublesome work is required to attach the tape to the first connector and to remove it after mounting of the first connector on the circuit board. Further, the tape becomes waste.
The present invention has been made taking the above-described circumstances into account. The object of the present invention is to provide a base connector, a socket connector and a complex type connector which are capable of reducing the time and effort for mounting them on a circuit board and also decreasing waste, while securing a sufficient adsorption power by use of adsorption members.